


Dark, Darker, Yet Monster

by Develation



Series: CreationTale: Blue Fire [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Child Abandonment, Child Death, Child Murder, Depression, Determination (Undertale), Dragon!Reader, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Experimentation, Eye Trauma, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Intense Fight Scenes, Isolation, Manipulation, Other, Poor Sans (Undertale), Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Unhealthy Relationships, monster reader, reader has magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Develation/pseuds/Develation
Summary: This was impossible.Everything about... about this!It was all impossibleYet, despite how wrong everything is...She can't help but try and make it right. Not just for her, but for the ones who deserve to have something go right in there lives.She has to make this right. Or else everything will collapse into the darkness of the monster that has been created.Act 1: Panic RoomAct 2: Not All There{This is my Undertale AU called CreationTale. There will be 4 books in the first Arc. If you want to take this work and make your own spin on it (CreationFell, CreationSwap) then you are welcome to. Just make sure you credit me and it will all be good! H a p p y  R e a d i n g.}





	1. Below The Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my AU and fic! I just wanted to warn you that this fic has a lot of dark themes and detailed violence. If you are sensitive to those topics then I must request you to click off now! You good? All the young, and innocent people gone? Great! Like I stated in the summary you are welcome to create works off my AU and fic as long as you credit me.
> 
> Update times I am still figuring out so please bare with me! School is really piling up on me and my low self-esteem isn't helping either but I'm doing the best I can!
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are ALWAYS appreciated! This is my first fic and I would love to hear your advise on plot lines and writing.
> 
> Like I said in the summary there will be 4 books in the first arc. And YES there will be a second arc as well! This will be a long and difficult ride for me and the characters so stay with me people. Without further ado...
> 
> Welcome To CreationTale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _*Welcome to the Panic Room_
> 
> _Where all your darkest fears are gonna come for you_

**\- ACT 1 -**

**Panic Room**

 

_My phone has no signal_

_It's making my skin crawl_

_The silence is so loud_

 

* * *

 

 

 Sound… was a funny thing.

 

“You're not listening to me!”

 

“QUIET!! JUST BE QUIET FOR ONE SECOND!!”

 

Lack of sound can drive a person mad, or simply unnerve them. It could make a person's anxiety skyrocket. Make them fear what might be lurking in the shadows, waiting. Just waiting for the perfect moment. By the time you hear the sound of its pounce… it’s too late.

 

“You need to stop drinking, get off your ass and find another job!”

 

"Oh! Now it's me who needs to get off there ass now is it? What about you! You just missed a day of work yesterday!”

 

But to much sound is also unnerving. Causing a person’s head to ache, and stomach to drop. To much sound at once can cause a flight or fight response. In flinching or punching the object that had startled you. Amara used to think it was funny. To watch her brother Bryan punch the wall, only to hold his fist and glare. To watch her parents screech and flinch. But now…  
  
**_  
*CRASH*_ **

 

It wasn’t funny.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU-?”

 

“YOU KNOW WHAT!?”

 

Amara wanted it to stop. She wanted silence. It sounded so peaceful, no yelling or banging. No more shattering of bottles, or the shrill screaming of her parents' voices. Just peace… but it was never going to happen. When dad’s mom died he didn’t take it very well. A friend told him that drinking would make him feel better, forget the pain and live in the moment. Some “friend” that guy was. Dad got addicted and would drink all the time. It got him fired from his job, ruined his relationship with Mom, Bryan, and Amara.

 

The worst thing was that it made him,

 

Aggressive.

 

Mom wasn’t taking to his behavior well, understandably. Fights were often, yet they were never physical besides the breaking of bottles or a punch to the table. Amara couldn’t remember what they were fighting over this time. It didn’t really matter though. All that mattered was that she wanted it to stop.

 

“WHAT? WHAT IS IT!?”

 

“I THINK I'M JUST GOING TO LEAVE!”

 

Bryan had given her a way out. He had asked her if she wanted to leave when the fight started, just till they calm down. As much as Amara wanted to go with him, she couldn’t leave Mom alone. Even though they would come back, it still felt like she would be breaking her promise.

 

Their promise.

 

Now? All she could do was stare at the open window in her room and the mountain that loomed in the distance. It looked so inviting under the stars and moon, so peaceful. Where the only sound would be chirping of crickets and the rustling of leaves.

 

“NO YOU DON’T GET TO WALK AWAY WHEN-!”  
  
****

**_*SLAM*_ ** ****  
**  
**

 

Amara heard the door slam of her father leaving the house, only for it to open and close again. Probably Mom going after him to yell some more. Yet despite being outside, she could still hear them. She didn’t want to listen to it anymore, her sanity depended on it at this point.

 

So with one last look at her room, Amara jumped through the window and into the forest behind her subdivision. Towards the one place, she felt truly safe. The one place that held peace, happiness, and freedom in its rocky walls and soft grassy fields.

 

**Mt. Ebbot**

 

 

* * *

                                                         

 

 

Amara sat in a cave, about halfway up the mountain. It was dark but she didn’t mind, the darkness had strangely always brought comfort to her. She didn’t know why or how it came to be that way. Just that it was a way to calm down, to sit in the dark. And that was exactly what Amara needed.

 

Vines covered the floor, creeping up the rocky walls and hard floor. All of them twisting and turning over each other. Until falling over the edge into the dark abyss below, the ominous hole that sat in the center of the cave.

 

Amara had always been curious about the hole. What lies at the bottom of this dark pit? Is there even a bottom to it? So many questions that would dance around in her head. What if there were people down there? Crying for help and freedom, only for no one to come there rescue.

 

She sat up and walked closer to the opening, trying yet again to see if there was anything at the bottom. But the pit was as black as always, even more so since it was night. She took a step closer only to feel her foot catch a vine and her body fall forward. In instinct, Amara placed her hands out in front of her to prevent face planting. Instead, there was no rocky floor to land on, only air.

 

Amara gasped as she sailed over the edge, failing to find purchase on anything to stop her descent, but it was no use. She went when limp, closing her tear-filled eyes not wanting to see how close she was to the end. It felt like forever until she finally hit the bottom. World fading away to the smell of flowers.

 

                                                             

* * *

 

 

As she came back to consciousness, Amara opened her eyes and took stock of her surroundings. Sitting up she notices that under her was a patch of yellow flowers. They seemed to have a shine to them in the darkness as they swayed rhythmically despite the lack of breeze. She must have been out only a couple of hours if it was still dark.

 

Surprisingly she wasn’t dead, and even more surprising. She hadn’t broken anything in the fall.

 

_How…?_

 

Best not to question it. She would rather not think of ways her body could have been beaten and battered by her decent thank you very much!

 

Squinting through the darkness, she could see the outline of an opening in the far wall. A way out, that was good. Amara couldn’t stay here, she needs to get out and back to her family. Bryan and Mom must be panicking out of their minds right now. Sadly, she wondered if Dad still cared about her. Would he be worried?

 

_Probably not._

 

Amara grimaced at the thought, but keep her wits about her. There was no time to cry or think about ways she could possibly die down here. She had to get moving. Had to get to her family… or what was left of it.

 

Sitting up, Amara sauntered away from the patch of yellow flowers towards the opening. Past that there was a light shining down on a small patch of grass in the center of the room. Like something was meant to be there. The real question was where did the light come from? Amara tried to look up but it was too bright to see anything.

 

What was this place? First the glowing yellow flowers and now the mysterious light source.

 

Shaking her head Amara continued on to the next room. Purple brick walls stood out in the dark. _It was strangely beautiful_ Amara thought as she carried on throughout the ruins. Almost every room withheld a puzzle of sorts. From spike traps to secret levers and switches. It might have been fun to try them all, but she was tried. So tired of everything that had happened before her fall below the surface. Amara just wanted to go home.

 

Among her journey through the catacombs, the glowing flowers and weird light source are nothing compared to the animal-like creatures it contains. At first, she was scared, what were they? Some looked like frogs and others looked like a ghost with pixie-like wings. But what was particularly bizarre is that they seemed absolutely terrified of her. Their eyes would widen in horror before bolting out of sight before Amara could utter a word. She even heard one of the frog-like creatures plead “N-no I c-can’t! I won’t d-do it!” before hopping away.

 

_What do you mean you “can’t do it”? Do what?_

 

Why were they so scared of her? Did she do something wrong? Were there humans that fell down here before her? What was really going on down here?

 

_More importantly, was there even an exit? It feels like I have been walking and dodging puzzles for at least an hour by- oh?_

 

It was a house. Did someone live here!? Emotion upon emotion flooded Amara’s mind, her hands beginning to shake and knees feeling weak. Fear of what may be inside, of who may be inside. Joy, in the realization that she’s not the only human down here. Only to be crushed with the probability that the person inside might not be human.

 

Walking around a bare tree with red leaves piled beneath it, Amara stepped up to the door prepared to knock when she realized…

 

_This is probably not the best idea._

 

Deciding against knocking, Amara gripped the door handle and slowly turned it. The door creaked open and her eyes widened in surprise.

 

 _It’s unlocked! Who in their right mind would leave their door-_ _you know what, it's whatever! Nothing down here makes sense anyway! All that matters is that I get back to the surface, find my family, and everything will be just-_ _  
_ ****

**_*SOB*_ **

 

…

 

_What was…? Is there someone… crying in here!?_

 

Ever so slowly Amara crept in the house, entering a sort of living room area. And there on a brown chair in front of a lit fireplace was a goat-like creature, sobbing into her paws. The creature, a woman by the looks of it, had soft white fur and a small muzzle with two small fangs sticking out. She had long floppy ears that went down to her shoulders and two short horns that stick out at the top of her head. The woman was wearing a purple robe that went down to her feet with a strange but pronounced symbol on it.

 

Yet the only thing Amara could really focus on was that she was crying hard. No, she wasn’t crying, she was wailing. The poor woman's body would shake with the force of each sob. Her paws covering her face and to engrossed in her sorrow to notice Amara.

 

_This is my chance._

 

As Amara crept pass to a hallway passed the living room, she grimaced and guilt filled her stomach. Was she really just going to leave this poor woman to sob in her living room alone?!

 

…

 

_Yes…?_

 

Oh God, what was wrong with her?! This wasn’t right!

 

Yet… did she really know the situation? She had no idea who this woman was, _what_ this woman was. Would this creature hurt her?

 

...Amara really didn’t want to test that theory.

 

Despite all her morals, she pushed past the sobbing woman into the hallway to find a set of stairs leading down to a different level. Looking down she could see the walls resume there brick-like structure and purple color.

 

A way out of the house possibly?

 

_Well, only one way to find out!_

 

After sneaking down the stairs, Amara walked down to find the hallway bland and bare. It was setting off so many alarms but she kept moving. The hallway made a hard right and she followed, only to turn and see a set of large doors at the far end.

 

Doors…

 

**_Doors!!_ **

 

_Holy crap-uh, I mean crud!! Is that it?! Holy frick is that it! Oh please be the way out, please!_

 

Breaking into a sprint, not even caring if the woman upstairs could hear Amara’s thundering steps down the hallway towards the doors of freedom. She had never been so happy to see a pair of doors in her life but heck, these doors could be heavens gates the way Amara was treating them.

 

No even stopping in her sprint she rammed into the doors, slowly moving with a slight creak to them. Before Amara could gain her footing to give another wholehearted push they swung open, sending her crashing to the cold, wet ground below. Behind her, the doors closed with a thud that echoed in her ears.

 

The cold air quickly closed on her, squeezing out any of the warmth her body once had. Amara pulled herself off the snowy ground and shivered. Her once dry clothes now wet because of her carelessness. Clumps of snow fell to the ground…

 

Wait…

 

Snow…?

 

**_SNOW!?_ **

 

_What the heck! How was their snow, seasons don't change that quick?! Am I even…?_

 

Amara looked up to only to find the rocky ceiling of the cavern above her. Which meant that she was still underground.

 

_How in the world…? That's not possible, there is no way that this is possible. Am I dead!? Have I been dead this whole time!?_

 

A gust of wind stopped her train of thought as she shuddered. Amara needed to move, she could already feel her fingers start to numb and the cold bite at her through her wet clothes. Reality came crashing down all a once as she took stock of her situation. She could die here… and dying from the cold was not a way she wanted to go.

 

With new strength Amara pushed herself up and darted into the trees, figuring that they would provide more shelter from the wind then the open area she started in. A fog had settled in making it had to see a good ways in front of her.

 

And it was cold.

 

So, so very cold.

 

But she kept moving, just one foot in front of the other. That's all that she needs to focus on. Just keep moving forward.

 

So she does, Amara walks and walks until her fingers and feet turn numb. It takes a while for her to also realize that hear ears have also turned numb, and that she can’t hear anything.

 

But at least she isn’t shivering anymore.

 

The pain and exhaustion in Amara’s legs start to go away too. But the numbness didn’t make it any easier to move them. Even then, there was this heavy fatigue that weighed on her. Pulling and pushing her down. Down to the ground where there would be rest.

 

Then there was something touching her… on her, left? Yeah, left side. It was kinda hard to feel… but there was definitely something.

 

Oh…

 

It was the ground…

 

When did she fall…?

 

…

 

What was she thinking about again?

 

It was really hard to focus on anything at the moment. There was this sort of… distance from herself. It made Amara’s vision sort of… foggy.

 

Well, at least she wasn’t cold anymore. She never liked the cold, It was always more uncomfortable than the heat.

 

The ground was nice too. Surprisingly comfy.

 

…

 

Why was that surprising..?

 

…

 

Wait…

 

Was it getting darker or…?

 

Oh, her eyelids are closing. Well, she was tired.

 

But… wasn’t she trying to go somewhere?

 

Oh! Her family she needed…

 

She needed…

 

No, they can wait for a little bit, right? Yeah, she just needed to take a nap. A small nap would hurt.

 

Amara lets her mind go blank, eyes closing, the world around her goes nonexistent. As the world becomes background noise in a mind that could now only tolerate the silence.

 

It could no longer function in such an existence like this.

 

So…

 

The mind simply…

 

S t o p s.

 

    

                                                           

* * *

 

 

  
Gaster picked up the child's body off of the snow. It was cold and stiff but just to make sure the thing was dead he checked for a pulse.

 

Nothing.

 

Excellent.

 

Motioning his hands over its chest he pulled out its soul. A bright blue light lit up the trees and ground around him, bouncing off his skeletal frame. It had few cracks but still in great working condition. It was a powerful little thing, might have even been a mage if magic still existed on the surface.

 

Gaster scowled at the thought. Those disgusting creatures could all burn. They should have been the ones to be trapped underground. They should have won the war.

 

Maybe then, his family would still be alive…

 

Shaking his head, Gaster focused on the soul in front of him. It would make a great subject. In almost top condition to fuse with the soul of a monster.

 

Gaster put the soul back into the body, grimacing as he started to make the trek back to his lab. No matter how much he loathed having to bring it along. If Gaster was going to make a weapon that could stand up against the humans, it would have to have physical matter.

 

His smile widened, almost reaching his eyes, at the image of his beautiful creation covered in the blood of his enemies. Oh, how he couldn’t wait to see the look of horror on the humans' faces.

 

Beneath him, he felt the soul pulse under him, as if trying to reach something, before fading back to its normal rhythm.

 

“ **Fascinating…** ”

 

Well…

 

This will be   **i n t e r e s t i n g.**

 

**V e r y,**

 

**V e r y**

 

**I n t e r e s t i n g.**

 

…

 

What do you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaster: Ahh a human soul, right for the taking-  
> Me: NO STOP IT! *SMACK* BAD GASTER!  
> Gaster: But I am mentally insane, so I am supposed to do insane and psychopathic things.  
> Me: ...yeah okay, sounds reasonable!
> 
> Starting off dark aren't we! Hehe, I am going to have soooo much fun with this thing! I hope y'all are ready because this is only the beginning!
> 
> Before I go just wanted you guys to know that I have a discord! There I will host Q & A sessions where y'all can ask me questions about CreationTale and I... may answer them hehe! There will also be character references, soundtracks, and previews for CreationTale with some other books that will be worked on. Hope to see you there :3!
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/KvU5jD6


	2. In Without Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *A feeling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this chapter, THIS CHAPTER. I don't even know what happened, I just started it feeling good and then halfway through I just couldn't get it to flow. So after going through and changing paragraph after paragraph, this is what you get xD. I hope it turned out okay... but I'm nervous as all hell to post this.
> 
> Also! These first 2 chapters were just meant to set up our 2 main characters, so now we can get into the juicy stuff which I am so HYPED for! So if you don't like the lack of dialogue and the writing perspective (I think that's the right way to put it) well good news for you, It ain't coming back for the rest of the book!
> 
> I'll put some stuff at the endnotes to explain some story points just in case for you guys as well!
> 
> Alrighty, enjoy :3!

_Hiding under goose down_

_For your nightmare to begin_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sans has always lived a life of maybes. 

 

Chances upon chances for happiness. For all the things in life that a “normal” person would get to experience without the maybes.

 

A chance for living, instead of surviving.

 

Because that's all Sans ever did... 

 

Survive.

 

18 years ago he would always ask himself, is it worth it? To survive in a world of maybes and probabilities, and 18 years ago, he would have said no.

 

Then Papyrus was born.

 

Some would say that Sans should have been jealous. Since Papyrus was meant to be what Sans was not. A “normal” son, that's what his parents wanted. A child who didn’t have the chance of dropping dead at anything and everything. Which Sans couldn’t help but agree with. Who would ever want a child like him?

 

A child of maybes and probabilities, that was destined to dust within the first few seconds of his life. But somehow, Sans had survived his journey into this world. The healers said that it was impossible yet, there he was.

 

One of the last skeleton monsters alive.

 

And the only monster to be recorded with 1 HP.

 

Heh, what a record to break…

 

Sans’ parents took him to healer after healer to try and get him “fixed”. To cure him of whatever illness that plagued his fragile bones but, there was no “fixing” him, Sans was doomed from birth.

 

Yet he couldn’t give in now. Papyrus needed him to be strong, stronger than his parents who rejected him. Who would argue about how to get rid of him. Even as time grew on they acted like nothing was wrong, but Sans could see the irritation in their eye lights and the twitch of eye sockets. Time went on, and Sans got smarter, more observant. Something was going to change for the worst, he could feel it…

 

...and oh how right he was.

 

When Sans turned 12 his parents abandoned them.

 

He didn’t know where they went or when they left, yet when he woke up,

 

They were gone,

 

and it infuriated him.

 

How could they? How could they just leave Papyrus like that? Didn’t they want him?

 

Question after question ran through Sans’ skull as he ran up and down the alleyways of Snowdin for food, for clothes, for anything useful. Anything to keep Papyrus happy and well-fed. Everything of value always went to Papyrus. Sans didn’t need it because he didn’t matter.

 

Sans would make sure Papyrus grew up, could sustain himself. Then, Sans would die.

 

Maybe not then, but he would never make it to his full life span.

 

His HP would make sure of that.

 

Yet, with that dark thought lingering in the back of his mind, Sans continued. Gathering food and supplies, running from anyone who promised safety and shelter. They were all lying, just like his parents. Throwing around promises like they were nothing.

 

Like they were just something to say to get people to believe you.

 

It aggravated Sans to no end, did they just expect him to trust blindly?

 

People should never make promises they can’t keep.

But…

 

“I will not harm you young one, I only wish to help.”

 

“I promise.”

 

Could he…?

 

No, he didn’t need anyone, this fire elemental included!

 

Yet they were so warm…

 

Maybe, just maybe, Sans could trust someone…

 

And as Sans reached out to meet the elemental’s hand with his, he could only hope that he was making the right decision.

 

Boy, the right decision it was.

 

Grillby the man was called, a fire elemental whose flames were made up of the brightest yellows and oranges. His face did not hold a nose or mouth yet his eyes (despite being concealed by his glasses) were a warm yellow that seemed to glow brighter than the echo flowers in Waterfall.

 

He would always seem to wear a white button-up long-sleeved shirt with a black vest and bow. Black dress pants and dress shoes to top it off. It seemed to fit him, so Sans never thought to comment on it.

 

Grillby worked as a bartender in Snowdin, he worked alone, serving food and drinks to its many customers. Being made of fire, washing the dishes was a difficult task, but it also meant that Sans could do work and earn his stay.

 

Therefore, Grillby had help and Sans and Papyrus could stay in the living space connected to the bar without feeling like a burden.

 

It was a great system that worked to everyone's benefit.

 

With Grillby's help, Sans got enough money to send himself and Papyrus to school. All but buried himself in his studies. Desperate to wrap his skull around the endless possibilities that the universe held. It gave him something to do, something more to look forward too. Maybe if he studied enough Sans could one day find a solution to break the barrier, to give Papyrus the stars.

 

To have a purpose.

 

When Sans was 18 him and Grillby had managed to buy a house on the edge of town.

 

It wasn’t the biggest but it had a homely feeling to it that he and Papyrus enjoyed. A living room, kitchen, bathroom on the first floor and 2 bedrooms, guest room, and laundry room on the second. Red, almost pink-ish walls that matched the carpet, paired with blue to make a zig-zag pattern.

 

It felt right.

 

Sure, it wasn’t perfect but, it felt right.

 

When Sans was 19 he joined the Royal Scientist to help break the barrier.

 

Sans didn’t know what the famous W. D. Gaster saw in him. Yet despite everything Gaster offered Sans a position as his assistant.

 

It was a bit of a rocky start at first but, he and Gaster seemed to get closer and closer as time went on. The rest of the team; Rain, Maple, Vail, and Harley all had there own separate duties to uphold so Sans never really got to work with them as much. Sure there would be times when everyone was needed, but that didn’t happen too often.

 

Vail was an armless lizard-type monster and held a posture that screamed formality and order. Her and Maple (a blue-furred cat monster) were engineers, they maintained the core and built the machines for Gasters projects.

 

Harley majored in mathematics and often worked on his own. He looked more human-like than most monsters. The only major difference being a small spike on the top of his head and the blue coloring of his body.

 

Rain was a snake monster with vivid red scales and sharp green eyes. She was much older and wiser, yet still could not compare to Gasters age. Rain had majored in chemistry so Sans had gotten a chance to work with her more. They had gotten along well, Sans would share his knowledge on quantum physics and Rain would share some facts on chemistry, if he could get it out of her that is.

 

The next 2 years went by in a peaceful type of blur. Sans became comfortable enough to talk about his 1 HP and weak magic and while Gaster was mad at first he accepted that Sans had a good reason to keep it a secret. They had discovered Determination, a substance that, like how magic keeps a monster’s soul going, sustains a human soul. With that came the ability of Save, Reload, and Reset. A Save is a point in time that is marked and able to be rewound.  A Reload is a way to jump short distances in time back to a Save, while a Reset was for long-distance travel, past multiple Save points, back in time. It was… unnerving to think about, a human with such power.

 

Sans tried not to dwell on it too hard. After all, it would take a lot of determination just to Save, nevermind Reload. It was impossible for a human to have enough for such an ability,

 

…right?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gaster had come up with a few side projects that Vail had agreed to build the machines for. A Time Machine, to travel backward in the timeline and a Scanner, to monitor the existing timelines and see where the future would take us. It seemed a little bit risky, but Sans saw it as a nice challenge.

 

During the time of the machine's creation, Gaster’s personality started to change drastically. He started to become more persistent,

 

Reckless,

 

**Aggressive,**

 

**_Violent…_ **

 

Everyone became on edge while around him, always cautious of their actions and words. 

 

When something didn’t work out to Gasters benefit he became consumed with such rage and ferocity. It was so startling for how within a year Gaster’s mood… no, everything about him became sharper. His behavior and actions were often driven by this unknown vengeance and anger that no one, not even Sans could identity.

 

Maple, Harley, and Vail had gone to try and get some, _any_ explanation as to why he was acting like this.

 

Yet there was none, only anger and violence.

 

The next day Maple, Harley, and Vail announced that they were moving to a different section of the Core, there were some open positions in the labs down there.  Sans couldn’t get anything out of them about what happened that night besides that Gaster had threatened them. They all had a distant look in their eyes that screamed shock and fear, so Sans decided it would be a bad idea to push them about it.

 

A little bit before the move Vail had convinced Rain to go with them, while Maple and Harley worked on Sans. They begged and pleaded for him to go with them but Sans knew the harsh reality of it. If Sans left, what would Gaster do while they're gone? He needs to be monitored, he needs someone to talk him out of the funk he's in. 

 

The next few months seemed promising as Gaster was starting to become more recognizable. He had updated what used to be the team on how things were coming along and they said that if things continued to go well they’d move back in.

 

Despite it only being 5 months, Sans missed them already.

 

Which brought Sans here, sipping on his coffee while reviewing some of his equations on the Scanner. Which happened to be coming along nicely, even without Vail. Despite the project going well, Sans couldn’t focus for the life of him today. Every so often his vision would blurry and his head would slump.

 

Stars he was tired.

 

Maybe he should just lie down and take a short nap. Sans had gotten a decent amount of work down, and it's not like he could finish anything like the way he is now.

 

Yeah, a nap sounded nice.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gaster laid Sans down on the table and got to work. He would have to be quick about this, the sedative was only supposed to last 3 hours after all.

 

Gaster couldn’t work to fast either, he was fragile. One wrong move and Sans would be dust, much to his annoyance. He could have Sans dying on him, it would create much to many issues that Gaster didn’t have time for.

 

Extracting some of Sans’ soul essence shouldn’t cause too much of a problem for the smaller monster, just some minor discomfort at the most.  Sans soul was already so small, was this really what he wanted? The body has almost finished forming Gaster just needs to add a small portion of monster soul essence to back up all that determination with magic and it will be done.

 

Well… mostly.

 

15% should be enough to kick start his weapons defenses, hopefully, this will go as smoothly as planned.

 

Gaster inserted the needle into the white inverted heart, pulling back on the plunger Gaster watched as Sans’ started to shrink as more of its essence was sucked out of it.

 

He looked at the smaller one's face...

 

Nothing, not even a pinch in the brows.

 

Okay, maybe he went a bit _too_ strong.

 

He scowled, now he may have to wait even longer than calculated for Sans to wake up. Gaster needed to be there when Sans woke up to make sure there was no noticeable discomfort in his soul. If there was, Gaster would be there to give Sans a false reason than him going to a healer and finding out the real reason.

 

It was fine, Gaster could be patient if that’s what it will take to get his weapon then so be it. He will succeed.

 

He was

 

**_D E T E R M I N E D_ **

 

to succeed.

 

At that very moment, Gaster's eye lights flashed a deep red, that same shade of red that matched the vials of liquid determination in the fridges across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO GASTER! HANDS OFF THE SMOLL SKELETON!!
> 
> Ho boy that was... an eventful ending!
> 
> *Sans trust Grillby because he did not chase sans like all the others how tried to help Sans. Cause running after a scared and mistrusting child going "Come back! I promise I won't hurt you, I just want to help!" doesn't set off any red flags at all!
> 
> *These where prologue chapters as I said before, so the layout of the lab, gasters appearance, and so on are meant to be discovered through Amara's/****'s eyes. Since she is as new to this world as we are if that makes sense.
> 
> I just want to say 2 more things before I go! I am working on character refs for Sans and the team so those should be up by next Friday. They will be posted on Discord so ill put the link down there if you want to check it out!
> 
> Also, the next chapter SHOULD be up by Saturday, so we will see what happens!
> 
> See you soon <3!
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/fBPauCQ


	3. Never Ending Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Numbing the senses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup peeps, I'm back with a new chapter! So I gotta say that I feel way more confident about this one and I had a lot of fun with it! There were still some points where I had to stop and take a break to get up and walk around a little bit, just to clear my head. But I was still fun messing around with it and I feel like I'm getting just a little bit better every time I write.
> 
> Now let's get onto the important stuff! First, yes I realize that this chapter is a little late and I am going to have to move the posting time to Sunday. If I'm being honest, guys I literary stayed up til 4:30 am to first this thing and at that point, I just wanted to pass out xD.
> 
> Second, I have the sketches done for Rain, Vail, Maple, Harley, and **** and I am working to getting those finished but I am going to need some more time on those! I want to focus on ****'s references because she is an OC and I feel as if my writing description of **** won't do her justice!
> 
> Thanks for reading all this important announcement stuff and enjoy the chapter!

_The lights spark and flicker_

_With monsters much bigger_

_Then I can control now_

* * *

 

 

…?

 

...W… where…?

 

...What was… this…?

 

...When was this…?

 

There was this sort of, weightlessness.

 

Was she… floating?

 

Was she… dead?

 

Oh…? There was a noise, it’s… coming closer.

 

Its… Its…!

 

Did it stop?

 

No… where did it go? What was that noise, she wanted to know!

 

Why couldn’t she see? Why couldn’t she open her eyes? Come on move, move something!

 

Her entire body felt like lead, despite the feeling of weightlessness, everything was just so heavy. Her eyelids felt like they were glued shut, unable to process the world around them.

 

Alrighty feeling the world slipping away, her leg gave one, small twitch. 

 

Somewhere close there was a gasp, then more noises that seemed almost frantic by their intensity.

 

She tried to move again but, the lead in her flesh seemed to harden, it felt like she was sinking. 

 

Then everything went black.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mmmm…?”

 

Ugh, what… what happened?

 

Everything felt so sluggish and heavy like her very bones were encased in metal. Yet it also felt… wrong, like her limbs, wasn’t supposed to… be like this? Everything felt so unusual.

 

Amaras face scrunched up in confusion, was she forgetting something? Nothing was making sense, what was going on!? Come on, open up eyes come on!

 

The seal on her eyes broke as she took in her surroundings, blinking a couple of times at the discomfort. The walls, ceiling, and floor of the room she was certainly laying in were a dull gray. The one white light above her did nothing to help the dark tone of the walls.

 

What was most striking, was the open wall that seems to hold some sort of electric bars to block the exit of the room. They were a bright blue with yellow highlights and even though there were only four of them, the bars were thick enough to cover the opening horizontally.

 

On the other side was another gray wall, it seemed the room she was in was connected to a hallway of sorts. Why was it blocked off? Was she trapped in here? What were those bars made out of, because as much as Amara wanted to say it was electricity, that did not seem to be the case. Would she be able to turn them off somehow, she wasn’t stuck here forever, right?

 

She shivered, not knowing if it was because of her increasing panic or the cold, hard grou….

 

…

 

Cold…

 

…!

 

_Yelling and screaming, violent sounds battling for dominance._

 

_Running, frantic running towards peace, away from the ear-piercing battle._

 

_Falling… falling down, down underground where no one can hear you scream._

 

_Wandering below the surface, had to get to safety, had to get to her family._

 

_Creatures, all scared and sad, no time to help them, have to keep moving._

 

_Cold, yet had to keep moving, had to get to safety, had to get to her family._

 

_Cold, so very cold, had to get to…_

 

_Tired, so very tired…_

 

_Cold, so very_

 

 **_Cold_ **

 

Amara gasped at the newly surfaced memories, unsuccessfully trying to throw herself up in a sitting position, only for it to feel weird but natural. Through all the panicked thoughts zooming through her mind, she managed to look down to see what was so wrong with her legs.

 

Only for her eyes to stop at her arms, pupils shrinking even more than what could have been thought possible.

 

Her arms were now covered in red scales, almost a wine red in color. Her hands had turned into claws. Four fingers on each hand, supporting their own jet black claw, her thumbs now in a position fit for walking on all four legs. Eyes traveling up and behind her, Amara couldn’t hold back a gasp of horror at the rest of her body.

 

Her entire body was covered in the wine red scales that her arms (front legs?) supported. Amara's legs were muscular and her heels were elevated, like those of a cat or dog. A long tail rested behind her, the tip was contained multiple spikes that curved towards the end of her tail. Two powerful wings protruded from her shoulders, the flimsy skin in between the bones was a red-ish pink that connected back to her hips.

 

She was sitting how a cat would, despite how her mind screamed, the position felt oddly natural,

 

and that terrified her even more.

 

What happened!? Why was she like this, she was dead, she died right!? This didn’t make any sense, this wasn’t possible!

 

Lost in her thoughts, Amara didn’t even realize she was hyperventilating, claws digging into the gray floor. This wasn’t her body, this wasn’t her, everything was wrong!

 

Wrong, wrong, _wrong,_ **_wrong-!_ **

 

**_*SLAM*_ **

 

Her tail had flicked up in initiation and thrust itself back on the floor, the spikes connecting with a hard slam, snapping Amara out of her downward spiral.

 

She took a deep breath, panicking wasn’t going to get her anywhere. There had to be an explanation for this. Things like this don’t just happen!

 

Taking another look around, she noticed a water bowl in the far left corner.

 

_What was she, a dog!?_

 

Sighing, Amara sat up slowly, her limbs planting themselves on the floor, resisting the urge to stand on her back legs alone. It was surprisingly easy, despite how weird it felt having to walk bipedally, it felt natural. She tried her best not to think about how to walk, instead just letting her instincts take over. 

 

Once Amara reached the water bowl she prepared herself for the reflection that would greet her, praying that her face wouldn’t be a horrifying maw of teeth and shine razor eyes.

 

…

 

Still covered in wine red scales, she had a muzzle that seemed to be the same length as a wolf’s. Her eyes were larger to fit the proportions of the rest of her body and her irises were a bright cyan that seemed to shine in the reflection of the water. Two horns protruded from the back of her head and curled over her neck, coming to a point before they could read her shoulders.

 

Opening her jaw, Amara was not surprised to see most of her teeth had sharpened to point. 4 large canines stood proudly, in between them were smaller, sharper front teeth and in the back were 2 molars.

 

She sighed, it wasn’t too bad considering what has happened so far. She didn’t have any excessive horns or a horrifyingly disfigured jaw. It could’ve been worse.

 

Haha…

 

It could’ve been worse?!

 

She laughed, not even marveling in the fact that she still could speak. What a joke “It could’ve been worse” how could this be any worse?! She’s probably still suck underground with those creatures, trapped in this stupid mountain. She had frozen to death in the snow, and now she was stuck in a body that wasn’t hers.

 

Yet it was hers, _her_ wings, _her_ tail, it was all _hers_.

 

And oh god her family… even if Amara did make it out she couldn’t just waltz on up to them! They would recognize her, it wouldn’t matter what she’d say, because nobody would believe her.

 

Ha! What was she even supposed to do now? She was trapped in this gray box anyway and trying to test those bars seemed like an awful idea.

 

There was the sound of something hitting the water below when she realized it was her tears. Amara hated crying, it never helped, just gave her a headache and made her eyes all puffy. But now, she couldn’t hold back the disgusting sobs that wracked her throat.

 

God, she was going to die down here, _again_.

 

She was going to die alone, _again_.

 

At some point, Amara ran out of tears to shed and had sunken back to the cold, gray floor she’d woken upon. Finding herself staring at the wall in front of her, nothing was interesting about it, Amara just could find it in herself to move.

 

To try.

 

God, she was already drowning herself in depressive thoughts and it hasn’t even been an hour yet.

 

Has it? It’s kinda hard to tell time without a clock.

 

Sighing, Amara lifted herself off the ground to grab a drink from the water bowl, despite how damaging it was to her pride.

 

She made it one step before the rhythmic tapping of footsteps echoed down from the hall.

 

Oh…

 

Oh _shit!_

 

There were a good 5 seconds where Amara looked around the gray room in a blind panic trying to find a way out, but there was no way out.

 

She was sitting duck.

 

The footsteps got increasingly louder and Amara stared at the bars with ever-rising tension, muscles stiffening and wings flaring out, showing off the brighter colored membrane. Shaking with anticipation and fear Amara crouched lower to the ground, claws digging into the gray flooring.

 

She doesn't know what made her go into this position, but it made her feel safe,

 

and that's all that mattered.

 

A tall figure walked in front of the opening, coming to a stop at the center, staring down at her hunched and shaking form with calculated eye lights.

 

This was no human,

 

it was a skeleton.

 

They had a stark white face with no nose hole, two slim eye sockets, which each held a bright white eye light within, stared at her in a way that sent chills down Amara’s spine. The right eye socket had a crack traveling up from it to the back of their skull, the left had a crack that went down to the left side of his mouth. The mouth itself was simply a split in their skull, it worked as if they had lips, despite the lack of teeth. They wore a black lab coat with a white turtleneck sweater underneath, their skeletal hands folded behind there back, each one supporting a large hole in the middle of the palm. Long black pants went down to there black dress shoes.

 

“ **Fascinating…** ”

 

His voice snapped Amara out of her analyzing, causing her to jolt and a rumble making it out of her throat.

 

Did…

 

_Did she just growl?!?_

 

The skeleton hummed in approval.

 

“ **It seems to be reacting to stimuli properly, that is promising.** ” He took a step forward and Amara took a step back in response, “ **A cautious little creatures aren’t you, Subject 1?** ”

 

Amara did respond, it felt like her throat was locked up, like…

 

Like…

 

What… _what did he just say?!_

 

“ **Well let us get started, assuming you can understand I would like to get this out of the way as soon as possible.** **If not,** ” The man smiled “ **I shall find out ways of explaining to you the ways of this world.** ”

 

Amara gulped and her shaking increased.

 

“ **I may only say this once so listen carefully, a thousand years ago, two races ruled over this earth: Humans and Monsters. One day the humans attacked us with such ferocity and vicious intent, we were slaughtered. My** **_family_ ** **slaughtered!”** The man's eye lights flashed purple in rage, several hands identical to his own phased into existence around him. All buzzing with a certain energy that made Amara's claws dig further into the ground.

 

The skeleton took a deep breath and continued, “ **The humans sealed the rest of monster kind underground with a magic barrier, leaving us here to rot. As the Royal Scientist, I have a duty to fulfill and I shall not fail my king, my people. You S-1, were made from a human and monster soul, you are a powerful being with a near-endless supply of magic and power. The barrier will be broken and monster kind will have its revenge on humanity.** ”

 

He turned to face the hallway he came from, smile widening further.

 

“ **Experimentation will start tomorrow, so I suggest you prepare yourself S-1. Oh, and do try to escape, for you my weapon, there is nowhere to run and nowhere to hide.** ”

 

With that the Royal Scientist walked away, leaving Amara’s tense and shaking form in her gray prison. She waited for his footsteps to fully fade away before collapsing in a quaking heap on the cold floor.

 

Amara tried desperately to process everything the doctor said, the war, the barrier, the magic. Yet, with all the things that skeleton spoke of, there were only two things that grabbed on to her very core, threatening to pull her under. First was the barrier, if they were trapped down here for a thousand years then there was no getting out. She was trapped and even if the barrier was broken, there would be war, and death, and blood, and destruction. No matter what happened, everything she knew would be gone.

 

Second, the way he looked at her with a calculated and almost excited expression, how he talked about her. It was horrifyingly clear that Amara was nothing but an object to him. A weapon to follow his every command, a toy to experiment on.

 

_She was just a subject to him._

 

And that was what terrified her the most.

 

So, she laid there on the ground, eventually running out of energy to quake and tears to shed. Amara let the coldness of the floor seep into her skin and straight to her core. As unfocused eyes stared at the sea of gray before her, a pleasant buzzing sensation seemed to play in her head.

 

Her emotions seemed to dull, there was fog that seemed to spread through her.

 

Eventually, there was no sadness, nor fear, she was just

 

_Numb._

 

It felt like she was drifting, floating in a sea, of

 

**_Never-ending gray._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, our story begins...
> 
> YES! Here we go baby, plot, drama, angst! This shit is about to get ugly real fast!
> 
> Alrighty, I said everything that needed to be said in the beginning notes so I'm just gonna wrap it up real fast here. I hope I did Gaster enough justice, but I'm probably going to end up editing his dialog in the future. As I'm sure most of you know, exclusive stuff will be posted on the CreationTale Discord so join up if you want to have a peek at that.
> 
> Anyways, I'll see you around! Bye:3!
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/KvU5jD6


	4. A New Sense Of Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You feel as if you are melting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what day it is? It's update day, whooo! Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the rest but it didn't feel right to cram a bunch rushed work in at the end
> 
> Not much to say hear expect thanks for 50 hits!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

_Hell-raising, hair raising_

_I'm ready for the worst_

* * *

 

 

It was impossible to sleep.

 

Not only because of the cold floor that was a consent reminder of her death, or even the words that The Skeleton spoke, no it was the silence. The magic made bars that blocked her escape made no sound and lights above her had no hum to them either.

 

Just pure silence

 

Amara tried taping her claws against the ground but the sound was drowned out by her thoughts. Endless worries for what the future held if she even had much of a future anymore. Everything was so… jumbled beyond repair.

 

Nothing was making sense, the War, the Underground, the Barrier, monsters and magic. Mankind couldn’t just forget an entire race, that just wasn’t possible. Humans had made a habit of recording everything of the past, even some events that most people wouldn’t want to be remembered.

 

Then again, if the humans were the ones to attack first then were they trying to wipe the memory of the monster's existence. Sealing the remanding monsters inside of a mountain to suffer in the dark for the rest of eternity.

 

Huh…

 

She didn’t know what to think of that.

 

Amara stood up, again resisting the urge to walk on her back legs alone, beginning to pace back and forth inside of her cell. She couldn’t just lay there anymore, she needed to do something to distract herself from her thoughts. 

 

She looked down at her claws,

 

Heh… _her claws_

 

She wasn’t Amara anymore was she?

 

Amara is dead, the person she once was had froze in the cold. Forever to be forgotten with the rest of Monsterkind, where no one would find her. 

 

It was the truth, nobody would come.

 

Even if someone did, it's not like they would recognize her.

 

Amara was dead, its as simple as that.

 

She stopped pacing, shaking her head to try and stop the tears.

 

She was tired of crying.

 

Glancing towards the water bowl, cyan eyes peered back through her reflection. They seemed to shine in the dull atmosphere that the gray walls had created.

 

Cyan…

 

Huh, that had a nice ring to it.

 

It felt right and if she ever got out of here, it would be nice to be called something that didn’t remind her of who she used to be.

 

She didn’t want to think about her family right now or home. All it would do is make her cry and _crying solved nothing-!_

 

…

 

**Footsteps**

 

Oh no…

 

Immediately Cyan ceased her pacing, backing to the far wall while watching the bars nervously. She found herself crouching down in a familiar position, teeth slightly bared as a rumble gathered in her chest. Cyan’s wings flared out as blooded rush through them, the bright red of the membrane becoming more vivid than before.

 

Cyan’s stance was a clear warning.

 

_Back off._

 

When The Skeleton stepped out in front of the bars he did not seem fazed at all, just slightly annoyed. He lifted a holed, skeletal hand to the left wall just outside of her cage, he seemed to be using a keypad of some sort. Was he…?

 

The bars shut off,

 

_Cyan bolted._

 

Sprinting straight passed The Skeleton to the right, she ran, flying passed doors of who knows what. Not fully understanding how she was running right now, having never done it before but honestly Cyan couldn’t care less. She just needed to get out!

 

 _She needed to get away, away before he could touch her,_ _hurt her!_

 

 _Out out_ **_out out-!_ **

 

**_*Ding*_ **

 

Wha…?

 

Cyan was forced to a stop as a weird force had taken over her, limbs slight hovering off the ground. Looking down she noticed a blue heart floating in front of her chest. What is that, magic?

 

The blue heart jerked towards the left wall and Cyan watched in slight confusion.

 

Until her entire form was slammed into the wall, at a speed that seemed impossible for such a short distance.

 

**_*CRACK*_ **

 

A choked cry left Cyan’s jaw as the strange forced released her and she crumpled to the ground. Laying there, she could her The Skeleton’s footsteps becoming louder by the second but the stabbing pain in her chest seemed more important to her panicked mind. Cyan had felt the crack more than heard it, the impact with the wall had definitely broken one of her ribs.

 

She sucked in shuddering breath, closing her eyes for a moment to regain her senses. Once the pain had dulled a bit, Cyan lifted her neck to try and see where The Skeleton was-

 

-only to find him standing over her with a cold and blank expression.

 

For one, terrifying moment, it seemed as if he was going to kill her.  

 

But the man only tutted, summoning multiple floating skeleton hands that latched on to Cyan’s form. She was yanked up into the air, a whine of protest leaving her clenched mouth as the sudden movement jostled her broken rib.

 

The Skeleton walked back down the hallway towards the direction of her cage Cyan started to struggle to try and wrench her limbs out of their grasp, but it was no use. Every movement hurt and the magical hands had a steel grip on her as they dragged her down the hallway, falling in line behind The Skeleton.

 

They stopped at one of the doors she had passed, it opened to reveal some sort of operation room.

 

Cyan’s eyes widened.

 

_A metal table in the center, straps, and restraints arranged to fit her form_

 

_Machines lined against the walls_

 

_Wires_

 

_Tubes_

 

**_Scalpels_ **

 

**_Vials_ **

 

**_Syringes_ **

 

Cyan resumed struggling with more urgency than before. The pain of her broken rib lost in her rising panic. The Skeleton seemed unaffected by her attempts, the hands shoving her down onto the table, holding her in place as the restraints were locked in.

 

Cyan growled, trying to twist her neck around to bite The Skeleton's hands but the straps kept her head in place. The floating hands fizzled out of existence as The Skeleton walked out of view and sounds of jostling equipment came from around and behind her tail. He walked back into view, pressing a holed hand to Cyan’s chest despite her snarling.

 

There was a pressure in her chest that she couldn’t describe, as The Skeleton pulled his hand back a heart rose from her chest, floating just above the palm of his hand.

 

The heart was mostly cyan until the point at the bottom, which faded into a pure white.

 

The Skeleton observed the heart before nodding in approval.

 

“ **Soul seems stable, perfect condition for testing.** ”

 

_That… that's her soul? Did he just say testing!?_

 

The Skeleton moved to grab a vial of a red substance that she couldn’t identify. I looked like blood but the smell it gave off was potent and caused a burning sensation in her nostrils.

 

_What.. how... could she smell that..?_

 

He grabbed a syringe from a nearby table filling it with the foul-smelling liquid. Then his left hand resumed cupping her soul and Cyan felt her blood run cold.

 

_No…_

 

**_No!_ **

 

She weaved in her restraints, breath picking up as a new sense of terror grasped onto her form. Cyan watched helplessly as The Skeleton brought the syringe closer to her soul. The tip of the needle touched the blue and white heart and she shivered, feeling the touch throughout her body.

The Skeleton looked down into her panicked eyes and smiled.

 

“ **I would prepare yourself S-1, this is going to hurt.** ”

 

_Oh, thanks for the reassurance jerkface!_

 

Cyan gasped as the needle slammed into her soul, looking up one more time to watch The Skeleton push down on the plunger.

 

That broken rib… was _nothing_ compared to this.

 

Cyan’s jaw opened in a painful ear-splitting yowl, a screech that sounded nothing like the child she once was. She could feel the liquid flow through her veins, her blood, invade her very cells and mutate them beyond what should be possible.

 

I felt as if she was on fire, burning as the flames of this unholy substance ate her alive. Her flesh, muscles, and bone screaming out in the same screeching that left her mouth. Her cries drowned out as a new sense of agony took hold of her, grasping with burning hands, pulling her down, down to the gates of hell. I felt like she was melting, she was dying yet the pain didn’t seem to numb.

 

_Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop-!_

 

And then there was **power**.

 

The pain pushing, fueling a new burning sensation that she couldn’t describe, a burning sensation that wouldn’t let her die. Her claws ripped into the metal table, eyes shooting open, her irises now carrying a cyan flame that trailed back behind her head.

 

Cyan growled eyes turning and trained on The Skeleton just in time to see the needle press against her soul again and a second empty vial on the table behind him.

 

She growled in warning,

 

but he didn’t seem to care.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cyan laid limp in her prison, the broken rib becoming background noise in the symphony of pain that the injects had caused.

 

She felt powerful,

 

yet so weak and helpless at the same time.

 

Her form felt loose like she was bound to fall apart any second. Molecules barely holding together, as her body twitched with every spike of pain. 

 

God what was in that stuff.

 

She could still smell it too, the foul scent sticking to her like tar. 

 

With how many vials of that stuff The Skeleton injected her with she was surprised she could even smell at all. It felt as if her nose was on fire, yet she still couldn't find it in herself to move and stick her muzzle in the water bowl.

 

She was staring as well, not having eaten since she became a monster. Guess The Skeleton didn’t seem to care about that either.

 

Cyan closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she needed to try and sleep. Being exhausted wouldn’t help for whatever tomorrow's challenges held. Maybe some sleep would help with the pain as well.

 

Cyan was going to have to be smart if she wanted to get out of here.

 

She just needed to be patient and wait for the right moment.

 

She just needed to be **patient**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates on Sundays!
> 
> See you guys for the next chapter, much luv <3!
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/qpaeQ24


	5. An Unlocking Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Fueling the fire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, FINALLY!!
> 
> Okay so I actually had chapter 5 done by Wednesday but, I just wasn't very happy with it so...
> 
> I re-wrote the whole thing yayyyyy!
> 
> But now it's done (again) and I'm much happier with this. Chapter 6 should be up by NEXT Sunday. I mean, I'll try for this Sunday but I really don't think I'll be able to write a chapter in 2 days. Especially for how jam-packed chapter 6 is going to be.
> 
> So with that out of the way, enjoy the chapter!

Cyan paced within her cage, snarling as a certain urge told hold of her for what it seemed like the thousandth time.

 

Pushing her, begging her to do something, to keep going and never stop until she managed to do… _something!_

 

But there was no _something_ here. Just plain gray walls that mocked her with every glance.

 

God, it was driving her crazy, Cyan needed something, anything to do in this stupid box! Whatever that burning feeling inside of her won’t let up, it wasn’t painful but the restlessness gnawing at her soul was enough for her to question her sanity.

 

Cyan growled again, louder than before, charging at the left wall before raking her claws over it. The burning feeling traveled up to her throat and she snarled in frustration, claws pushing harder into the walls. She tried to push the feeling down but it just got stronger by the minute, what… what was happening to her?!

 

Cyan pushed herself off the wall and shook her head as the burning traveled up to her eyes, surpassing her efforts to stop the flow. Cyan felt her eyes light up and the burning turned into a comfortable warmth. She ran to the almost empty water bowl to see her reflection and stilled. The whites of her eyes were now black and her cyan irises were now aflame, the fire trailed up and behind her head, touching the start of her horns before fading. Cyan’s once round pupils had turned to cat-like slits.

 

Huh...

 

Okay, that is pretty freaking cool.

 

Despite the warmness in Cyan’s eyes, the burning in her throat increased and she coughed, watching in surprise has little bursts of blue flame shot from her mouth and dissipated mere seconds after. 

 

She paused…

 

Opening her jaw, Cyan push the sensation forward, imagining the fire she saw coming from her mouth moments before.

 

And that was all it took.

 

Cyan’s vision was obscured by a wall of blue as flames poured out of her jaw, the force of it forcing her to take a couple of steps back to regain her footing. The burning in her throat slowly faded to that same comfortable warmth of her eyes. There was a clicking noise that came from behind her and Cyan’s concentration broke in a violent snap, the flames cutting off in a series of coughs.

 

She stumbled over to the water bowl, downing the rest of it before sitting back, sucking in gulps of air. The burning in her chest and mouth a faded, only to be replaced by tiredness that made the cold hard floor look oh so tempting.

 

What… what was that?

 

Was that magic, did she just use magic? It made sense now that she thinks about it. She is a monster and monsters have magic, well at least that’s what The Skeleton told her. Yet that didn’t explain why she was tired, she had only used it for a full 5 seconds. Magic had to be some type of energy right? So it made sense that if she used too much then passing out was a possibility.

 

If her theory was even correct.

 

Despite her body's wishes, Cyan tried to summon the warm sensation in her throat once again. She focused on how it had felt before, closing her eyes and slowing her breathing. She could feel it now, the warmth building in her jaw, waiting to take form and be released. Cyan imaged the blue flames-

 

-and fire came pouring out of her mouth.

 

For a moment she panicked, almost slamming her jaw closed, not prepared for how quickly the fire rush out of her jaw, despite the faint exhaustion.  

 

But Cyan sniffed out the twinge of fear that sparked her soul and relaxed her maw, focusing on the warmth of the magic. She managed to hold the flow of flames for a while before the urge to pass out hit her like a bag of bricks.

 

She stubbled, flames cutting off for the second time and coughing-

 

-for the second time.

 

Yayyyyyyy~

 

Oh, ugh ouch, the second time is much worse.

 

Cyan could feel the fluid build up in the back of her throat as she hacked and coughed, laying down to try and stop the lightheadedness. The light blue liquid flowed out of her mouth and onto the floor, it tasted sour and smelled faintly of the red fluid that had been injected in her. She panted, eyes lidded from fatigue, Cyan stared down at the strange substance in confusion.

 

Was this her magic? 

 

It had to be right… it wouldn't make sense otherwise.

 

Huh…

 

Liquid magic

 

 _Probably_ a bad sign, she should _probably_ stop now before she kills herself.

 

…

 

Well…

 

**Would that be so bad?**

 

...

 

_Okay nope, not going down that road again, come on pull yourself together!_

 

Cyan sighed, lay her head down off to the side, not wanting to lay in the magic that had seized its flow from her jaw. Closing her heavy eyes and taking in a deep breath, ignoring the sterile stench around her.

 

She could give up that easily, not to that stupid scientist, not to whatever force that decided that her life would change for the worst. Cyan just had to wait and watch, pay attention to the hallways The Skeleton may lead her down in the future, pretend to be a mindless animal so he won’t have to worry about what he speaks of around her. It might be her only way of getting vital information out of him.

 

She just had to wait.

 

She just had to be patient.

  


...Even though deep down there was a familiar urge that screamed in defiance in the back of her mind.

  


* * *

 

 

  


Over the coming days, The Skeleton had come back, dragging her out of the cell and back to a familiar room. She had struggled but of course, The Skeleton hadn’t even blinked an eye socket.  

 

He had pumped her full of that burning substance, each vail more painful than the last. Cyan Had managed to make it to four, before passing out to the sound of her own choked cries, throat raw from screaming. 

 

After waking up in her cell, the burning urge was worse than last time. Cyan had lit up her eyes but it was like a drop of water on the sea of flame that raged inside her. Not wanting to use her fire magic (her throat still hurt from screaming) she focused on the burning in her front legs, pushing the flow to her claws. They started to glow and she pushed harder, feeling her magic travel into the floor. Curious, she focused on the space in front of her and the was a sudden snap, in her mind. Pure white bones erupted from the floor, their curved ends covered in a small blue flame. The burning immediately disappearing into that comfortable warmth that she had grown to love.

 

Cyan had practiced this a couple of times, discovering that she could summon them from the walls and ceiling as well.

 

Over time, The Skeleton had finally decided to feed her. Even the said food was a pile of gray mush she scarfed it down eagerly. It tasted like sand and was heavy going down her throat, but the surge of magic that coursed through her made it worth it in the end.

 

After another round of vails, Cyan had discovered that she could the bones as projectiles. The end that would have been in the ground was sharp and pointed, while the other was the same curved bone shape with a blue flame sprouting from it.

 

Cyan had managed to create ten all at once before passing out.

 

And after the next round of vails...

 

Twenty.

 

She was getting stronger.

 

The urge to escape growing stronger and stronger each day, despite how Cyan struggled to snuff it out.

 

The Skeleton kept feeding her, injecting her with the red liquid, seemingly aware of her powers yet seemed too focused on her improvement to see the danger in it.

 

He was fueling a dangerous fire-

 

-and he didn’t even know.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cyan hung limp in the holed hands of her captor, not even bothering to struggle, more focused on her surroundings. They had passed the room where she had been taken to for however many days. The Skeleton that taken her pass to room 2 more rooms, opening a door on the left side of the hallway.

 

Moving inside Cyan looked up to take in the new room-

 

-only to feel her blood run cold.

 

It was like the entire world had stopped, her mind simply shut down at the sight before her.

 

She didn’t see the gray walls, ceiling, or floor.

 

She didn’t see the wall that separated the room into two, creating a small box for a control panel with a large window above it in the back of the room.

 

She didn’t see the different color wires covering the floor.

 

She didn’t see the small table with different tools strewn about it.

 

No, what she saw was the series of clamps that were raised off the ground by metal stands in the center of the room.

 

And the wall in front of it hung a machine that supported a ball of white-hot energy in the middle.

  


* * *

 

  


_Just blow out the candles_

 

_Oh little boy when will you learn_

 

_You don’t play with fire_

 

_Unless you wanna get burned,_

 

_Wanna get burned_

 

 

_Blow out the candles_

 

_Oh how the tables they’ll turn_

 

_You don’t play with fire_

 

_Unless you wanna get burned,_

 

_Wanna get burned_

 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe...
> 
> Oh, you guys have no idea for what's in store. I specifically haven't shown Cyan's character concept because I didn't want to spoil the next chapter. Oh man, I am so hyped!
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/fBPauCQ
> 
> "Burned" by Grace VanderWaal: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40In08Uon0I


	6. A Miscalculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Whose side are you truly on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S 11:57 PM!! IT'S STILL SUNDAY SO IT'S NOT LATE!!
> 
> Nothing much to say here, so just enjoy what should be the halfway point on "Dark, Darker, Yet Monster"!
> 
> :3

_So frightening, face whitening_

_Fear that you can't reverse_

* * *

 

 

The Skeleton dragged Cyan further into the room, towards the metal clamps as she thrashed and struggled despite knowing there was no way to escape his grasp.

 

 

Wait….

 

 

She could use magic now.

 

 

Cyan knew even if she did manage to escape using her magic that she had no idea where to go. This lab could be a Labyrinth of hallways and doors, one wrong turn and she was doomed. 

 

 

Yet despite that, Cyan would rather have that small sliver of hope, then be subject to whatever the doctor had in store for her.

 

 

Nearing the set of restrains Cyan felt the warm tingle in her throat, she could taste the spark of magic on her tongue as she pushed, willed it to become the blue flames that she had grown accustomed to-

 

 

-only for the magic to cut off in a violent snap that caused her to choke on seemingly nothing but the sterile air.

 

 

The skeletal hands that gripped her off the floor had sparked violet, their grip tightens as her eyes widened in realization.

 

 

The Skeleton was cutting off her magic!

 

 

That son of a bitch knew all along!

 

 

There was the clicking sound of the metal clamps being opened and she panicked, desperately trying to release her magic, only for it to be smothered out like a finger would to a candlelight.

 

 

He ignored her struggles, saying nothing as he shoved her into the set of clamps. Cyan’s back legs and tail were left closest to the ground, her body angled upright to face the machine and the ball of energy within. The clamps restrained the movement of even her wings, leaving them uncomfortably smushed to her body.

 

 

She could feel the magic coming off the churning ball of energy, it felt powerful and so very dangerous, she could even smell a little bit of that foul red liquid between the thick stench of ozone.

 

 

Not noticing The Skeleton close the door to the separated control room (what she assumed was a control room anyway), Cyan willed her magic to form bone projectiles to hopefully cut through the restraints.

 

 

Her claws started to feel that familiar warmth, glowing blue with magic,

 

 

**_*BEEP*_ **

 

 

Only to be smothered out like a candlelight.

 

 

_GODDAMMIT!_

 

 

Not being able to even move her head, Cyan’s eyes scrolled down to find a small contraption with a blinking red light on it attached to one of the clamps around her torso.

 

 

She cursed silently in her head, he must have put an anti-magic device on the clamps to stop her from escaping.

 

 

_Clever Bastard…_

 

 

There was a humming sound as the ball of magic started to grow in size, the ball changing more into a teardrop shape with the narrow end directly pointed at her.

 

 

Cyan couldn’t take her eyes of the glowing orb, its pure white-hot center and the faint traces of color seemed almost memorizing. Was this what they meant by “like a deer in headlights”? Being so frightened that it made it impossible to move or think, even if there is an oncoming danger.

 

 

Cyan couldn’t move or think.

 

 

Only stare at the oncoming danger helplessly, with no one to come to her aid.

 

 

There was a high-pitched whining noise and her eyes widened in fear, her form started to shake, her breathing coming out as a short gasp.

 

 

Cyan tried to reach for her magic once again, despite knowing that it won’t work. Yet this time, she would be given the chance.

 

 

Faster than she could react, a beam of magic shoot straight from the machine and into her **eye**.

 

 

Cyan’s vision on her right side was filled with white, the beam scorching her right eyeball and the scales around it. 

 

 

She had become used to the burning pain of the red liquid, the kind that lit her insides on fire and filled her soul with power. But this…

 

 

This was not that type of burning.

 

 

It felt like pins and needles were tearing apart her eye, piece by piece like they were ripping off a tiny piece of the scales around her eye at an agonizingly slow pace. Her throat felt raw and there was an animalistic wail that blasted against her non-existent ears on top of the whirring of the machine. On top of the scorching pain, it took a minute to realize that the wailing was her own screams.

 

 

Cyan’s vision started to fade to black, the pain in her eye numbing either do to her fading consciousness or the nerves in her eye finally shutting down. Yet, even when the world faded, she could still feel the beam going to town on her eye.

 

* * *

 

 

 _It hurts…_ _  
_

 

_It hurts so much…_

 

 

Cyan had clawed the bandages off her eye, feeling that the added pressure was only worsening the pain. She could still feel the pins and needles that picked away at her eye, almost topping the splitting headache that pounded in her skull.

 

 

She wreathed on the ground, struggled whines clawing their way out of her throat, willing for the agony to stop.

 

 

Cyan had woken up to nothing but pain, so much that it had taken her a while to realize that she couldn’t see anything on her right side. She was half-blind.

 

 

And there would be no stopping The Skeleton if he decided to put her other eye through the same treatment.

 

 

That must've not been his intended goal right? If she was supposed to be his “weapon” then ruining her right eye had had to have been a miscalculation, right?

 

 

…

 

 

_...Right?_

 

 

Cyan whined again, whether it be because of fear or pain she didn’t know.

 

 

Where was this evening going anymore?

 

 

What was the intended goal here?

 

 

Even if The Skeleton got his way, Cyan having lost all sanity and reason, to where her only purpose in life was to follow his orders, what was the endgame here?

 

 

The Skeleton wanted revenge on humans, that much was certain. Yet there was a seemingly impassable barrier that separated the monsters from mankind.

 

 

That separated Cyan from her family.

 

 

A family that she would most likely never see again.

 

 

That is if the barrier never broke.

 

 

And if it did break, whose side will she be on?

 

 

If The Skeleton managed to “tame” her then the answer was obvious, even if she didn’t want to accept it.

 

 

Heh, there's a lot of things about her situation that she didn’t want to accept right now, but that didn’t matter now did it.

 

 

Cyan didn’t matter right now.

 

 

Wait…

 

 

She didn’t…

 

 

Oh.

 

 

_Oh._

 

 

This was so much bigger than her.

 

 

_Everything was so much bigger than her._

 

 

**_“You S-1 were made from a human and monster soul, you are a powerful being with a near-endless supply of magic and power.”_ **

 

 

_A powerful being…_

 

 

_Oh dear god…_

 

 

Was she supposed to break the barrier?

 

 

To release the wrath of monster-kind on humanity?

 

 

Was it even fair for them to be down here in the first place? Trapped under a mountain, without the sky, sun, and moon.

 

 

Without the stars…

 

 

Most importantly, we're all monsters like The Skeleton in any way?

 

 

The man seemed to be insane, the basic definition of a mad scientist by every means. The way he spoke (when he spoke), how his eye lights shoke in their sockets, to the way he seemed to shake in excitement before each treatment with that stupid red liquid. Just everything about him screamed unstable and dangerous.

 

 

Not all monsters are like that, they couldn’t be. If the ones she had “meet” before she died were anything to go by. He was the true danger here, to not only her but everyone, both monsters, and humans.

 

 

It would also explain why there was no one else working in the lab with him, because _if_ he had discovered a way to break everyone out of this rock, then wouldn’t there be an entire team here to torture her.

 

 

And if the king knew about what he was doing with her, wouldn't he want to come and check on her progress.

 

 

The Skeleton was doing this in secret, it's the only thing that made sense.

 

 

That meant if she escaped, Cyan would get her justice served on a fine dinner platter.

 

 

Oh, the first thing Cyan was doing if she got out of here was raiding someone's pantry.

 

 

But even then, that would cause a new problem to arise.

 

 

If Cyan got help from the other monsters and they were nice, she would get attached. Get to know everyone, make new friends, heck maybe even some people who she could call family if she was stuck down here for that long.

 

 

But, what if the barrier broke?

 

 

What if the monsters still wanted their revenge for being trapped under this mountain for however long?

 

 

What if there was a war?

 

 

What then?

 

 

Whose side would she be on?

 

 

Would she betray her own kind?

 

 

Or would she betray her true family?

 

 

Would she even have a choice in the matter?

 

 

Cyan new that there was no winning in that type of situation, like it or not she was already a powerful being. Her soul composed of both monster and human parts, a creature with a near-endless supply of magic. What even side she fought for would determine which race came out on top.

 

 

And that whatever horrifying outcome that the losing side must face...

 

 

Would be.

 

 

_All._

 

 

_Her._

 

 

_Fault._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhh the foreshadowing is realllllllll!  
> Just keep in mind that CreationTale isn't the only series I will be writing ;).
> 
> Updates on Sundays!
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/fBPauCQ


	7. Update 2

So writer's block...

It can go suck one because I refuse to give up on this story! I have so much planned and I'm not gonna let it all waste away! That being said, I am still working on the 7th chapter and going back to edit the old ones. I still have a passion for this AU and I refuse to give up on it!

So for the time being, I am working on a completely unrelated stand-alone book while I am stuck on this one. I have no idea when that book will be released or when updates will come but I am not giving up!

Keep on the lookout for  _Pit of Vipers_!  
  
Seeya folks, thanks for the support!  
  
:3

 

 


End file.
